The present invention relates to managing resources in a collaborative environment, and more particularly to reconfiguring membership of work teams of a project in an agile environment.
In an agile environment, a project manager and/or a scrum master rearranges a team based on sprint planning. Team members are assigned rooms or tables, where each room or table has a dedicated sprint board. During a daily standup in the agile environment, stories are assigned to a team. Due to an iterative nature of the sprint planning activity, the team member composition of teams is in flux. For example, a story is assigned on a particular day to Team T1 and Person A has been previously assigned to Team T2. In this example, the skills needed to complete the story are identified and Person A is identified as a person who has those skills. Because Person A is identified as having the required skills, Person A may be manually reassigned from Team T2 to Team T1.